Maternal Drive
by littlemissraven13
Summary: Slashers, My OC Raven, mutated super facehugger, some other OCs, bullies coming back, cursing, comedy,music, and then the strange urge to keep twin chestbursters as your own children. Seems like something I would write. Adapted from an idea originally pitched to me by GDeNofa. Go check her out when you get the chance. In the meantime, Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on wimp. You saw it, you go after it." A quick shake of the head was all Raven got in response. "God Dammit Jason, go fucking get it. That thing gets to one of the pets, and it's bye bye best friend, hello problem with a bad attitude. Not to mention the desire and urge to kill anyone and anything that's not like it. Just one has been known to cause mass destruction." Raven raised her pitch black wings and spread them out fully to help with her point, folding them back down right after, looking her boyfriend of several years right in his grey eyes, and she knew he was looking into her's for comfort, support, and now the balls to actually go after and kill this thing before it became a problem. She knew that her eyes, were his light in the dark, or his mother's voice when he couldn't hear it. They were strange and unusual, yet kind and comforting, while also being harsh at the same time. Both looked like the top of a cut diamond, her pupil was rimmed with a beautiful violet, her iris rimmed with a mild ice blue, her actual iris was like a rainbow, every color known to man could be seen in them, everyone of them bright and beautiful. Jason looked from the comforting orbs, and took a deep breath, hearing the tap tap of the knives on Raven's gloves, knowing she was getting impatient. He brought up his hands and 'spoke' to her, using sign language to communicate, seeing as he rarely ever talked. 'I'll go. But you're coming with me, you know more about these things than me.' Jason turned quickly, grabbing his machete, listening as Raven came up behind him, silently thanking her for the spike that made up the heel of her boots, hoping that she might accidentally step on it and kill it. "Move along Voorhees. We ain't got all night." The sudden sound of scuttering in the vents had the couple looking up. "Looks like the bastards in the vents. I think it's heading towards the bedroo...OH FUCK CALI! HOLD ON KITTY! MOMMA'S COMING!" Raven ran off, rushing to the side of the calico kitten that been a birthday gift from Jason a few months ago, and almost right after, there was a small meow from the nearby kitchen table. Jason looked over, and found the kitten in question, looking at him with her head tilted, earning a chuckle from Jason, who quickly realized what just happened. His girlfriend had just ran off alone, and there was some kind of mutated super facehugger running around in their vents, and it might be going where she thought her beloved kitten was sleeping. It then became a mad dash to get to her, only to hear a scream the moment he got up the stairs, tears began to well up in his eyes as he surged forward, hoping that it wasn't worst case scenario. Jason nearly broke down at what he saw when he got to the bedroom, Raven was laying there with the thing holding onto her chest for some reason, but its tail was stuck deep in the middle of it, so feeling his anger rise, it was was one swift motion that the tail was removed, and the hugger didn't like that one bit, as it turned it's attention to him. It lunged and was impaled on the end of Jason's machete, and the moment it's twitching and movements had ceased, Jason broke down crying, fearing that he'd just lost the love of his life, Raven meant everything to him, she was his world. Memories of her and him soon began to flood his mind.  
(begin flood of memories)  
At camp she was sweeter than sugar to him, and was completely sour to the bullies. If he so much as frowned, or a bully looked at him wrong, it was enough to set her off, Raven was known for sending kids to the hospital, all on his behalf. When he drowned, Raven was there, screaming and crying as she was held back, begging them to let him go, and when he was pushed in, the scream that turned turned into a horrifying bloodcurdling screech was still fresh in his mind, he still remembered the stories he was told of Raven transforming into a creature, and going on a killing spree with his mother, killing every bully that was on that dock when he went in the water, Raven thankfully getting away when someone tried to stop them, his mother giving herself up so Raven could escape. It wasn't till eighteen years later that they saw each other again, when his dogs picked up on her scent, and thinking thank she was someone that Jason could kill, they had begun to chase her, almost herding her towards him, and he almost did, till he saw her eyes, the same eyes that he had been wanting to see for so long, and they were the same ones that had kept him going for all those years. He remembered how Raven fainted when the blade had stopped just inches from her face, the look she gave him when she came to, even her jumping into his arms when she saw the scar on his shoulder a week later, the tears in her eyes when she realized who he was. When he and her father fought, he remembered holding her, comforting her, just trying to get her to smile after the fight.  
(end memories)  
A sudden gasp had Jason looking to Raven, he saw her starting to sit up, her dual colored bangs covering her eyes, and how much pain she was in was all to clear. In a flash he was by her side, helping her up, and taking a look at her chest, seeing just how deep and wide the hole was, noticing that the wound was starting to close. "I-I died. Didn't I?" Raven's voice was weak and barely audible, her eyes quickly filling with tears from how much she hurt. 'I think you might have. I was more focused on that thing, than seeing if you were alright, I lost my temper.' Raven looked over and saw the carcass and machete laying nearby, cracking a smile after. "So I see. We might want to call my mom and have her take a look at that thing. I've never heard of a facehugger being black, or stabbing their tails into someone's chest, and I'm part Xeno, so it shouldn't have even gone after me." Jason lent down and raised his mask just up to the point that he could kiss her. 'I know beautiful, and we will. But right now I'm just glad you're alright.' ( two hour timeskip) Raven had managed to call her mother Luna, who'd unfortunately told her father, and now it might turn into another fight. "Daddy leave him alone, Jason had no fault in this. I ran off alone thinking that thing was going to get Cali, and it got me instead. The only reason you're hear is because that thing isn't normal. It's some kind of abomination. From what I've been told facehuggers aren't black, they don't stick their tail into your chest, and they sure as hell don't attack other Xenos." Raven managed to finally pull her father off Jason, his fedora and one of his gloves falling off in the process, with Jason now scrambling behind his now slightly enraged girlfriend, preparing for her to go off. "Now, if you try to destroy Jason again, and in my house, I will personally throw you out!" Freddy was quick to nod, taking note of the fact that she was pointing her tail at him, the deadly blade aimed right for him, while her arms were put out in a protective gesture. It was at that moment Raven's other Luna trotted down, the carcass held tightly in the hands on her midsection. "I honestly have no clue as to what kind this is. I never seen one like it before, nor have I ever heard of one attacking like that. I'm going to take this with me and try to get a better look. Come on Freddy." Raven and Jason nodded in sync, watching as she grabbed the still fuming Freddy, and left, the couple hearing a "You're getting weak Voorhees!" just before the door closed. "Are you aright sweetie? It looks like my dad roughed you up a little bit." 'Fine. I'm barely even scratched. The worst he did was tear my shirt. There's no need to worry.' Raven smiled, before kissing Jason's cheek, heading towards the stairs right after, Jason following. "Aright. Just need to make sure my Boo Boo Kissy Bear is ok." 'I thought I told you not to call me that.' "But it's cute, and I let you call me Your Little Butterfly." Reaching the bedroom, Raven flopped onto the bed, Jason sitting down next to her, before bringing her close, nuzzling her neck. "Please don't be cute." Within moments after saying that, Raven fell asleep, her head on Jason's chest, hearing the familiar thump of his heart. By morning something felt off to Raven, the first thing she noticed was Jason's dogs were up on the bed, and she knew Jason didn't let the dogs on the bed, especially since his pit bull Blade had a small problem with drooling while he slept, and his great dane Rusty tended to try and tear up the pillows, there was no Jason in the room with her, and Raven swore she heard yelling coming from downstairs. Getting up carefully as not to wake the dogs, Raven walked to the top of the stairs, and saw her mother and Jason in the front hall, Jason looking like he was about to have a mental breakdown while her mother seemed only slightly panicked, finally the source of the yelling turned out to be Jason, who was actually using his own voice. "Did that thing really impregnate her?!" "I'm afraid so, I found the tube which the embryo travels through in its tail." "Dammit!" "Mom, Jason. What's going on, and what's this about me being impregnated?" Both turned to the tired blond, seeing the utter confusion on her face. "Raven, the facehugger impregnated you. Now please don't panic, I've already called Michael, and he's going to take a look at you." After that, Raven quickly panicked, before fainting,with Jason scrambling to catch her. (another two hour timeskip) When Raven came to, the first thing she noticed was someone was shining a light into her eyes, and someone else was holding her tail. BIG MISTAKE! Anyone with half a brain should've known that restraining an Xeno's tail would cause instant panic, so with that kicking in, Raven lost it. She screeched loudly, before managing to get her tail free, and started to swing it wildly, hissing and screeching as she managed to get into a sitting position, seeing the one and only Michael Myers in her living room, on the floor, on his butt, a small flashlight on the floor nearby, Jason was next to him, his hand now cut and bleeding. "The fuck were you thinking? Holding my tail, you know I panic." 'Sorry. It was Michael's idea, and I forgot you hated it.' "It's alright." Jason stood quickly, and stepped over to Raven, before wrapping his arms her. I'd hate to interrupt, but I was able to pinpoint where the parasite or should I say parasites are growing. They're both growing in your lower stomach. I can remove them now, if you want." Raven looked to Michael as she felt something wash over her. "Michael, Jason. I'm going to answer honestly, and I don't want you to judge me." The two men looked to eachother before looking back to Raven, Jason embracing her again, telling her that she wouldn't be judged. "I don't think I want them removed. I think I want to keep them." 'You're kidding right?' "I'm not. I'm serious. I want to keep them." It was at that moment Michael decided to speak up. "I'm going to leave you both to discuss this, I have somewhere I need to be." He promptly left after, leave the couple to speak. 'Why would you want to keep them? You said yourself that just one can cause major damage, and Michael found two of them.' Raven took Jason's hands in her own, helping to calm him down slightly. "I don't know why I want to keep them, it's just when Michael talked about getting rid of them, I felt something come over me, and I didn't want them gone. Jason I think if anything, I want to keep them as our children." Jason sighed, before standing up, and grabbing his machete. 'I'm going to go out for a bit, and think this over. I'll be a the camp if you need me, I'll grab my phone.' Jason was out the door in moments. "That went better than I thought. We just need to hope for the best." Raven layed down on the couch feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion overcome her. (cue the lazy author's six hour time skip) The front door swung open, and Jason entered, covered in blood from head to toe, sighing deeply as he closed the door, ready to tell the love of his life what he decided on. Walking to the living room, he was met with every other member of the house napping on the couch. Raven in the center, with Cali sleeping against her stomach, Blade was acting like a pillow for Raven, and Rusty was curled up behind him. Hating that he had to break apart the scene, Jason proceeded to wake up Raven and give her the news. "Jason?" 'It's me, and I've made up my mind. I've decided that I'll let you keep them.' In a split second Raven had launched herself into his arms, thanking him over and over, and saying that this would help fulfill her dreams of being a mother. 'Just don't make me regret this.' "I won't."


	2. Chapter 2

The happy moment was interrupted by Raven's phone ringing, and Raven had a good idea of what she was in for when she saw that the contact read "Carrie". The moment the phone touched her ear, Raven was jerking it away and turning it to speaker, having heard the high pitched squeal of her best friend. "Is it true? Is it true? Are you and Jason going to have a baby?" "C-Carrie. Who told you that?" Another squeal almost had the phone dropping to the floor. "So you are?! OMG! What would your dad think about this? You and Jason aren't even married, and now you're having a baby! Wow! And Michael told me. He's always called babies parasites before they're born." A muffled "Sorry. She was going to make me sleep on the couch if I didn't tell her what's going on with you. She just took it the wrong way." could be heard in the background. "Uh huh. Is this why you called me? Because your squealing scared poor Cali." "Sorry. I'm just so happy for you. And there's another reason I called. I just got a text from Ghostface, and he spotted Crow Westfeather in town. And he asked me to call you and warn you, he overheard her talking to some guy about going after an old target. I think she was talking about you and Jason. But enough about that, I want to hear more about that baby. So have you thought of any names yet, or are you going to wait till its born to think of a name?" "I'll get back to you on that. I need to talk to Jason about something." Raven promptly hung up the phone, before screaming. "Fucking Crow. What does that bitch think she's doing? Hasn't she ruined enough lives? First she pushes you into the water, she had one of her goons hold me back, and she somehow managed to escape the killing spree. The fuck is she up too?" 'No clue, but I don't like it. I'm going to go and clean up, is there anyway you could possibly feed the pets in the meantime? We'll try and figure out what Crow is up to after.' Raven nodded as Jason stood and went upstairs, and almost as if they knew that is was time to eat, both dogs woke up, looking to Raven expectantly. "You heard the magic word didn't you? Come on." Raven walked to the kitchen, and began to pull out the proper food, making sure to follow their feeding chart, not wanting to make the dogs sick, or feed them the wrong food. At the sight of the filled bowls both dog began to jump and bark, trying to get to their bowls, nearly knocking over Raven in the process. "You both need to calm down, you can eat once I set these down. Oh my gosh! Blade cool it!" Blade had nearly succeeded in toppling over Raven, who would've surely fallen over if it hadn't been for the nearby counter. "Sit, and I'll put the food down." Both listened, desperately wanting the food. "Good boys. Now dig in." Another command followed, and both began to eat with vigor, although having their speed slowed slightly by the slow feed bowls they were eating out of. "Now for Cali. CALI!" On cue the kitten came, jumping up on the table, knowing that this is where she ate, so her brothers wouldn't take her food. "Here you are Honey. Wet food, and a little bit of cream." Cali slowly began to eat, keeping an eye on her brothers, who were watching her, wanting to take her food, a quick hiss was all it took to rid her of the attention. "Remind me to never look at you while you're eating." Raven gently ran her hand down Cali's back, feeling the kitten purr as she ate. There was a loud thump from upstairs, and Raven only had to put two and two together. The dogs must've gone looking for Jason, and found him, just before tackling him in a flurry of wet slobbery kisses, happy to see him home. Heading up the stairs, Raven could hear the whining and happy yips of both dogs, along with the playful attempts to get them off. Entering the bedroom, Raven could see the back ends of both dogs, wagging tails, and Jason's shoes all coming out of the bathroom. When actually looking into the bathroom, she saw a shirtless Jason, his mask covered in slobber, two happy dogs, a set of clean clothes sitting on the counter, and Jason's attempts to push them off so he could stand up. "You want some help?" A quick nod came her way. "Rusty, Blade! It's time to leave Daddy alone so he can change, you can cover him in drool after." Raven stepped over, and grabbed the dogs by their collars, leading them out of the room, and closing the door behind her, watching as they scratched at the door, trying to get to Jason. "You to need to learn to wait. Your sister can, look at her, she's waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs, and she isn't making a sound." Both dogs looked to where she had pointed, and saw the kitten, before cocking their heads to the side, looking back to Raven like they didn't know what to do. The moment was cut short as the door opened, and Jason emerged, uttering a quick and quiet "Oh shit", just before he was tackled again, hearing Raven laugh just as he went down. "Give me a moment. Alright boys, no more kisses for Daddy, plus it's your sister's turn to greet him, she waited unlike some dogs." Collars were once again grabbed, and both dogs were pulled off, just as Cali finally started up the stairs, meowing the entire way up, begging fer Jason's attention,, which she was rewarded with in the form of being picked up and being allowed on her favorite spot, which just so happened to be inside Jason's jacket. "I have no clue why she likes it there. It's either your jacket, or my hoodie pocket. She seems to like that strangest things." Cali suddenly meowed, and popped her head out of Jason's jacket, nuzzling his chin, purring loudly, earning a chuckle from the couple. "Sweet girl." Raven scratched under the kitten's chin, making her purr louder. The couple then decided to head to the living room to spend some time together. Walking to the couch, Raven noticed how Jason was walking, and trying to support Cali, along with trying to keep the dogs from jumping on him again, and he was practically begging Raven to help him. "Rusty Blade." In a second the dogs were at her side, jumping up on the couch, begging for her attention. "You're welcome." Jason finally managed to sit down, after having to push Rusty off Raven, who quickly had Cali jumping into her lap. "What happened to sitting in Daddy's jacket? Hmm Baby Girl." Cali merely meowed in response, before going stiff, hissing as Raven's stomach, swiping at it, then running into Jason's lap. "Cali? What was that fo.." Raven could barely finish her sentence before feeling a small faint jolt come from her stomach, making her hand fly to the spot, earning concern from Jason. "I think one of them just moved." 'You sure?' "Positive." There was another jolt, and Raven broke out into a small smile, her eyes getting slightly watery, causing Jason to pull her close thinking something was wrong, having not seen her smile. "I'm fine, I'm just a bit overemotional." 'Hormones?' "No, just happy that my dreams are coming true. I've got a loving man in my life, my dream house, wonderful pets, and now I'm going to be a mother. It's perfect." Jason brought Raven into his lap, and nuzzled her neck again, feeling her lean into the gesture, just before laying her head on his chest, sighing in contentment, before feeling Jason squeeze her lightly, informing her that he had something to tell her, prompting Raven to look at his hands, watching as he began to sign out what he wanted to say. 'Would you be willing to sing for me?' "What song?" 'Leaves From The Vine?' Raven sighed, before pecking him on the cheek. "Alright." She took a deep breath, and began to sing, unknowingly placing her had on her stomach again.

 _Leaves from the vine_  
 _Falling so slow_  
 _Like fragile tiny shells_  
 _Drifting in the fold_

 _Little soldier boy_  
 _Come marching home_  
 _And brave soldier boy_  
 _Comes marching home_

As Raven began to vocalize, one of Jason's hands began to unconsciously move towards the hand Raven had placed on her stomach, laying it gently over hers.

 _Leaves from the vine_  
 _Falling so slow_  
 _Like fragile tiny shells_  
 _Drifting in the fold_

 _Little soldier boy_  
 _Come marching home_  
 _And brave soldier boy_  
 _Comes marching home_

Raven looked down, discovering the hand on hers and smiled, leaning into Jason more.

 _Little soldier boy_  
 _Come marching home_  
 _And brave soldier boy_  
 _Comes marching home_

When she finished, Raven felt Jason sigh, knowing that the sound of her voice easily calmed and soothed him, putting him in a peaceful state, where nothing could anger him. "HOCKEY PUCK! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER!?" Well almost nothing. Jason stood sharply, gabbing his machete, giving Raven the signal to stay where she was, and that he'd handle the problem, which Raven was having none of. "SHOW YOURSELF VOORHEES!" The couple walked from the living room, finding Freddy in the front hall, knives out, and looking ready to kill. "Daddy, what are you doing?" "Raven! Please tell me that it not true, and you aren't actually pregnant with that disfigured creature's hell spawn." Freddy was becoming more upset by the moment, with the very prospect that his daughter might actually be pregnant with his enemy's child. "They're not even human, plus he's never even dared to try touching me like that. That thing that mom took out of here impregnated me with twin bursters, and we've decided to keep them as our children. They're growing in my lower stomach region. At least according to Michael. But I guess technically they are Jason's children, since he will act as a father to them, but that doesn't mean you can go after him, or accuse him of getting me pregnant." Freddy quickly looked away, knowing that Raven was becoming protective, and it was never a good thing when she was, because her Xenomorph half caused her to be more violent, and that meant she could attack if provoked enough, and it wouldn't matter who it was. "Now, want to explain to me where you heard that Jason got me pregnant?" "I got a call from your friend Carrie, telling me I was going to be a grandfather." "Figures." "Well she took the news from Michael the wrong way, and I'm guessing she assumed that they were biologically Jason's, since Micheal apparently always calls babies parasites before they're born, and he was the only logical reason as to who's the father, which in a way he is. Is Jason supposedly getting me pregnant the only reason you're down here?" "Yes, and I was going to stay true to my word about if he ever touched you." "DADDY! Are you saying you were going to cut his dick off, shove it up his ass, then cut his balls off, and shove them down his throat, and in my house?!" "Those were my intentions." "DADDY! That's gross and sick, you've been spending to much time in that warehouse if you think you would even get a chance to do that, let alone get away with it. Why the moment you touched him, I would've known, and come running. Now please leave, or else you won't get to see the little ones once they come." Knowing that Raven was serious, and that he wouldn't get to see what were technically his grandchildren, he left in a hurry, after having also noticed the snarling dogs. 'Was he really going to cut them off?' "Jason, you know how he is. He super protective, and only wants what he thinks is best for me, and you dead. But that'll never happen, I'm far more protective of you than he is of me, and I'm way more violent. I could kick his butt easily, so you have nothing to worry about." Jason wrapped his arms around Raven, and brought her close, laying his head on top of hers, before squeezing lightly. 'You wanna take the dogs for a walk?' "Sure, the exercise will be good for me and the twins." 'I'll get the leashes, you get ready to go.' "Got it." Jason walked to the hooks by the door, and grabbed the matching leashes, hearing the dogs dash up behind him when they heard the sounds of their leashes jingling. Meanwhile Raven walked upstairs and began to change. Stepping out of her pajamas, and into her normal outfit. A dress with black knee length skirt, matching belt around the waist, light crimson sleeveless top, black leggings underneath, slipping her gloves on, and putting her black fedora on her head, tying her hair up in a ponytail just before adding it, then pushing her half sunset pink bangs to the side, while she did the buckles on her boots. Stepping down the stairs, Raven saw Jason with the dogs on their leashes, both barking loudly, ready to leave. "Let's go." Jason nodded before opening the door, nearly having the leashes yanked out of his hand, the force of the dogs bolting forward almost doing the trick. "Rusty, Blade." Both dogs slowed at hearing her, waiting for her to catch up, catching Jason off guard as he nearly ran into them, looking back to see Raven closing the door, obviously trying to keep Cali in the house, succeeding after a few moments, jogging up to Jason's side after. "Sorry." 'No need to worry Butterfly.' Raven smiled at the nickname, only to have the dogs bark right after, almost like they were begging to get going, making the couple laugh lightly, both taking the other's hand before starting to walk off again. "Raven, Jason! Wait up, or at least slow down! Please!" The couple slowed their pace, making the dogs whine, as the two looked behind them, seeing Ghostface and his girlfriend Grudge dashing up. "Hey you two. What cha' need?"Ghostface was the first to speak. "We got a *huff* *puff* call from Carrie.*wheeze*" Grudge went to finish his sentence, not even the least bit breathless. "And she said you and Jason were going to have a baby, we wanted to know if it was true." 'I'm going to destroy that woman.' "No, you're not. And yes in a way we are, we're having twins. They're bursters, but I love them either way. And biologically they're not Jason's, but I still think of him as their father. If you want all the details, call Michael. We need to get back to our walk before Rusty and Blade get upset with us." The couple promptly turned back around continued walking, leaving the other couple to process what they just heard. 'I'm texting Carrie, and demanding that she stop telling people.' Jason pulled out his phone, and emidetly started to type, keeping an eye on the dogs as he did so, Raven watching intently, hoping for the best. (cue a texting conversation)  
J- You NEED to stop telling people about the bursters. It's getting embarrassing. Freddy was ready to do something unspeakable to me because of you.  
C- Sorry, I'll stop. How mad are you?  
J- Furious. I'm going to get back to my walk with Raven, and I want you to keep to your word and stop telling people.  
(end conversation)  
'She said she'll stop.' "That's a relief, and Jason I hope you brought bags, because Rusty just took a steamy one." Looking to where Raven pointed, Jason saw Rusty had stopped, and was just starting to walk away from a massive steaming pile of dog doo, making the hockey mask wearing killer, cringe before sighing. 'I'll get it.' Jason handed the leashes to Raven, and pulled out a plastic doggy bag, made just for this purpose, turning it inside out, and putting it over his hand, getting down, and beginning to pick up Rusty's 'gift', using his covered hand to grab it, while the other covered the mouth holes on his mask, gagging and cursing the entire time, sighing again when everything had finally been scraped up. 'You fed him the right food didn't you?' "Yep, followed the chart exactly." 'Dangit! I was hoping to blame this on you.' Raven broke out laughing at the statement, her laughter muffled by the hand covering her mouth and nose. They resumed their walk, with Jason tossing the bag in a trashcan along the path they were taking soon after. "I think we need to get Rusty's ass checked. That has got to be the worst shit he has ever taken." The remark caused Jason to snort, before he shook his head, stopping when he noticed that the dogs suddenly turned around, and started heading back towards the house, assuming that they were ready to go back home, he followed, Raven at his side, neither noticing how the dogs seemed slightly nervous and were walking a little faster, even seeming to glance at the couple at one time, before speeding up, tugging hard at the leash. "They sure do want to get back in a hurry." Jason nodded, getting worried about what might be causing the change in his dogs. The answer came a few minutes later, when it began to pour in icy sheets, instantly drenching the couple, making the next moments an absolute nightmare. Jason suddenly let go of the leash, breathing becoming heavy, eyes going wide, his fear of water having flared, and now he was having a massive panic attack, dropping to his knees. "JASON!" Raven was next to him in a moment, using her wings to shield him from the rain, putting her hands on his shoulders, squeezing lightly, knowing this was one of the few ways to snap him out of it."Jason, honey, look at me! You're alright, you're not going to drown, it's just rain! There you go, that's it, come one sweetie." Jason finally seemed to calm down slightly, instantly hugging Raven tightly, his entire body shaking violently. "You're alright Honey, you're alright. Let's get you inside and get you dried off." Raven carefully stood, helping Jason up while she did so, speaking softly, helping to slowly soothe him. Stepping into the house, Raven was able see just how wet Jason really was. He was dripping wet, shaking from the icy water that covered him, near the point of hyperventilating. It was half an hour before everything had calmed down. Jason was dried off, in fresh clothes, and now wrapped in a warm blanket, head on Raven's chest, still shaking, eyes watering from the memories, only looking up when he felt a hand run down his back, seeing Raven looking at him with a gentle look in her eyes, and a soft smile on her lips. "You're alright. As longs as I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." She slowly wrapped her wings around him, feeling Jason relax once he felt the soft feathers surround him, a sigh of contentment quickly earned. For Raven, it was like a mother trying to comfort their child after they had been scared by a storm, only the child had been traumatized, and there was no way to undo the trauma. Raven was broken from her thoughts, by another jolt, and it seemed as though Jason had felt it too, because he sat up slightly, and looked directly at her stomach, before seeming to smile. "You felt that?" Jason merely nodded, before placing a hand on Raven's stomach, yet another jolt coming right after, making the couple beam. "I think tomorrow might be the day. We'll have to call Michael and warn him." 'I'll call him in the morning.' A sudden meow came from their feet, and looking down, they could see Cali, her paws on Jason's leg, wanting to be picked up and held once again, with her request quickly being fulfilled by the man himself, the kitten purring the moment she was up, putting a small paw on the nose of Jason's mask. "You making sure Daddys ok?" The kitten quickly looked to Raven, before meowing, almost like she was answering, looking back to Jason right after, giving Raven the chance to pull out her phone, and take a picture before the camera shy kitten could run off. 'You made my friend go away.' Jason pretended to pout, making Raven laugh, before kissing his cheek, knowing that this just one of the ways he was playful. "Did I make you mad?" Raven began to tease, knowing exactly how this was going to play out. 'Yes.' Raven smiled, and began to act dramatic. "I'm such a terrible girlfriend, oh how am I going to make this right?" 'You could sing again. I'm getting tired, and it'd be nice to hear you sing before I go to bed. That song would be great.' Raven could already tell he was wearing a shit eating grin, knowing exactly what her reaction would be. "Why that one? Of all songs, why that one?" 'Because that was the song you sang the first time I ever heard you sing. I think it was your second year at camp I heard you, that was also my encouragement to approach you. I still remember how you thought I was going to beat you.' "Everyone else did, and I assumed that you were the same. I hadn't even heard of you from anyone but your mom, and even then I was still too scared. Plus I'm sure it was her that encouraged you to come over, not my singing." 'She just helped encourage me. Telling me about the cute little girl with the pretty eyes, and saying how we'd get along perfectly, when you finally sang, that's when I got the balls to come over. You hypnotized me, you're a damn siren, and I'm the captain of a freakin' ship, heading towards the rocks because I hear the voice of a beautiful maiden, beckoning me to come closer, and when I hit those rocks, you, the one kind siren that won't destroy me, saves my life and my heart.' "You're a real poet Romeo." 'Tis but my job to entice the fair Juliet, and take her away from her disproving father, home to my castle, where I may always be able to see her immortal beauty that knows no bounds, and remind her everyday how much I love her.' Raven stood, and once again became dramatic. "But what if I am Christine, and Raoul no longer desires me?" Now it was Jason's turn to stand, taking both of Raven's hands in his own, now truly speaking with his own voice. "Then I will be your Phantom of the Opera, and come to the aid of my heartbroken Angel of Music, whisking you away to where your voice may be heard, and enjoyed only by those who you wish to hear it." 'What if I prick my finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel? Would you be the prince that comes to wake me from my slumber?" "I would fight a thousand dragons for you, traverse through a million forests of thorned vines, and never rest, if meant getting to you." "If an evil king were to kidnap me, and take me to another castle, would you come?" "I would go to every castle, and I would fight every boss, just so I could rescue you." Jason suddenly stepped closer, and wrapped his arms around Raven, before bringing her back down to sit on the couch with him. "I would kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, just so you could stay human. I would seek out every girl in the kingdom, having her try on a glass slipper, I would keep trying and looking, not stopping until I found you. You are everything to me, and nothing can ever change that. Now all I ask of you is that you sing for me, Butterfly." "If that is all you desire, then so be it." Jason had really outdone himself this time, he'd managed to sweet talk Raven into singing the very song that ultimately brought them together. Raven took a deep breath and leaned back into Jason, hearing the familiar beat of his heart, before starting to sing again.

 _Stars and Moons and Air Balloons_  
 _Fluffy clouds to the horizon_  
 _I'll wrap you in rainbows_  
 _And rock you to sleep again_

 _Teddy bears of pink_  
 _Duck and Lambs of white_  
 _Don't you cry_  
 _Dear I'm here now_  
 _I'll be your nightlight_

Jason sighed lightly, smiling in contentment behind his mask

 _Stars and Moon and Air Balloons_  
 _Fluffy clouds to the horizon_  
 _I'll wrap you in rainbows_  
 _And rock you to sleep again_

 _Smiles to cure the frowns_  
 _Twirling and tumbling in laughter_  
 _Someday life will always be happily ever after_

 _Nevermore will the storms come_  
 _To destroy your little world_  
 _Nevermore will the waters rise_  
 _Till the mountains no longer touch the sky_

Jason leaned back fully, letting his eyes close, continuing to listen to Raven's ever soothing voice.

 _Stars and Moon and Air Balloons_  
 _Fluffy clouds to the horizon_  
 _I'll wrap you in rainbows_  
 _And rock you to sleep again_  
 _I'll wrap you in rainbows_  
 _And rock you to sleep again_

Raven felt Jason's breathing even out, and his grip on her loosen, deciding to follow his lead, Raven huddled closer, and closed her eyes, falling asleep in moments, smiling lightly, hand on her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning rolled around, and Jason was the first to wake up, looking down and seeing Raven curled up close to him. Her breathing slow and steady, a small smile on her face. Deciding to get up and get breakfast going, he carefully moved his lover off, stopping only once when she shuddered in her sleep, getting cold from the sudden loss of heat. Heading to the kitchen, Jason began to grab what he needed for breakfast. Figuring on something healthy for Raven so it would benefit both her and the bursters, he decided on her favorite: A Human heart, while he would have some eggs, and possibly a cup of coffee. While he was cooking the eggs, and had the heart on the oven, Jason heard the coffee maker start up, and looking over he saw Rusty, who's paws were on the counter, and his nose was just leaving the on button. Reaching for the nearby treat jar, Jason pulled out a dog treat, and gave it to the waiting Great Dane, watching him practically inhale the reward. "Smart boy isn't he?" Hearing the voice, Jason turned, and saw Raven up, something seeming different about her, deciding to use his voice so he could focus on cooking, Jason began to interrogate her. "Raven, do you feel different? In anyway at all." "Now that you mention it. I do feel a bit different. My center of balance feels a little off, and my stomach feels a little swollen." Jason turned his head slightly, getting a little worried. "How would you feel about going and seeing Dr. Lecter after a while, and have him check you out? Then we can just let him handle this, and give Michael a break." "If it'll make you feel better." After a couple hours, and Raven had gotten into her now dry outfit from the day before, with Jason getting on normal attire as well, both were off for the Bates Motel, Jason carrying Raven the entire trip, saying that too much walking was bad for her. Walking up the steps, the couple ran into the very doctor they were looking for. "Ah Mr. Voorhees, and Ms. Krueger. It's been a while since you've visited the Motel, what brings you here on this fine afternoon? "I need you to take a look a Raven for me, and see if there's anything wrong with her." "Of course. Please follow me." Lecter turned, and began to lead them to his office in the Motel, instructing Jason to set Raven down on one of the tables once inside. "Ms. Krueger, if you could hold out your arm so I could draw some blood please." Raven nodded and did as told, feeling the telltale prick of the needle, followed by its removal a few moments later. "Just give me a minute please." Lecter stepped over to the counter with the vial of blood, and administered a small amount of clear liquid to the vial, shaking it lightly, and watching the contents color change, before a small "Ahh" came from the good doctor. "Well, I am pleased to congratulate you both. Ms. Krueger, it appears that you're approximately three months pregnant." At that Jason nearly fainted, thinking that the bursters had burrowed into her womb, and she might be bleeding internally, getting snapped out of his thoughts when Letcter spoke. "I'd think it'd be best if we performed an ultrasound. Just to check on the condition of your child. But I do wonder what you father will think of this Ms. Krueger. You're not even married, and your having a child, and with Mr. Voorhees. He'll most likely be furious, he and Mr. Voorhees and never been able to get along, even when your around." Lecter helped Raven lay back, before having her pull up her dress, applying gel to her stomach once she had done so, slowly moving the machine's wand over the area. "Hmm. Either this is a result of your genetics mixing, or something strange has occurred." Lecter turned the monitor, and what met the couple's eyes was truly astonishing. What looked like two tiny babies, with tails, could be seen twitching and squirming slightly in Raven's uterus. "I could've sworn Michael said they were bursters, and they weren't in my womb." "Excuse me?" "It's a long story. You might want to call Michael." "Perhaps I will. In the meantime, everything is perfectly fine. You two should probably get home." Lecter handed Raven a towel so she could wipe off the gel, and watched as the couple left after. When the two got back to the house, Jason set Raven on the couch, then sat down next to her, head in his hands. "Babe, are you alright?" "I-I don't want you to die. You watched it with me, you saw those things burst out of that woman." Raven got close, and wrapped a loving wing around him. "Those were full blooded bursters, and are nothing like our children." Jason quickly began to sob. "I know, but that fear is still there." "I won't die, I can't die." Jason looked at Raven, before wrapping his arms around her. "I can't loose you again. Going to Manhattan to get you is one thing, but having you die is is another." "I know Honey, I know." Raven began to rub his back in slow circles, trying to calm him, deciding to try and sing his mother's lullaby, in hopes of comforting him.  
 _Goodnight my angel time to close you eyes_  
 _And save these questions for another day_  
 _I think I know what you've been asking me_  
 _I think you know what I've been trying to say_  
 _I promised I would never leave you_  
 _And you should always know_  
 _I never will be far away_

Raven felt Jason relax slightly, the familiar song doing it's intended job

 _Goodnight my angel now it's time to sleep_  
 _And still so many things I want to say_  
 _Remember all the songs you sang for me_  
 _When we went sailing on an emerald bay_  
 _And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep inside this mother's heart  
You'll always be a part of me_

Another verse and his sobbing had begun to cease

 _Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream_  
 _And dream how wonderful your life will be_

His tears nearly gone, and the song working well

 _Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart there will always be a part  
Of me_

Raven finished singing, and Jason seemed for the most part calm, only an occasional hiccup escaping. "Are you better now?" "Yes." "Good. I can't stand seeing you upset. Now I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed. I still find it hard to believe that it actually took us most of the day to get to and from the motel." Standing, Raven headed for the bed room, Jason following close behind, keeping a close eye on Raven the entire time she was getting ready, afraid for her life, even going as far as to pull her close when she layed down in bed, wrapping his arms tightly around her, placing his hands over her stomach, nuzzling into her neck. "Promise me you'll never leave me Raven." "I'll always be by you side. Leaving you is not an option, it never has and never will be." Raven lent back, and closed her eyes, breathing evening out quickly, with Jason deciding to try and get some sleep. The house stayed quiet for the next couple of hours, the only noise coming around four in the morning, with Raven waking up needing to go to the bathroom, and having to squirm out of Jason's grasp, noticing how it was slightly hard to move her midsection, and walking was difficult. Apoun entering the bathroom, and getting the light on, the vanity mirror revealing the cause of the difficulties, Raven's stomach had swollen to the point that she looked like she was beginning her second trimester of pregnancy, and the first thing that came to her mind was to get Jason. "JASON! GET IN HERE, I LOOK LIKE I'M SIX FUCKING MONTHS PREGNANT!" That was more than enough to get the killer jumping out of bed, and making a mad dash for the bathroom, tripping twice in the process, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of his distressed girlfriend, and her swollen stomach. "Change and then meet me in the garage. We're going to Lecter, and we're gonna have to take my motorcycle." Raven nodded before rushing to the closet, pulling out a yellow tanktop that would fit her, and a pair of black yoga pants, putting them on as fast as she could, with a pair of sneakers right after. "Jason, I might need some help down the stairs!" Jason was up in a heartbeat, picking Raven up bridal style, and dashing down the stairs, helping Raven on, noticing how she seemed to be in slight pain. After managing to finally get the vehicle start, Jason tearing out of the garage, Raven holding on to him tightly, her grip seeming to tighten at times. The twenty minute drive feeling like an eternity, with Raven in tears by the time they got there, how much pain she was in perfectly clear on her face. "Come on." Raven was picked up again, sharp pain erupting from her stomach, making her cry out. The couple getting lucky, because Norman was out on the porch, sweeping it off, getting his day started, Jason calling out to him. "NORMAN! GET LECTER! TELL HIM IT'S RAVEN!" Norman stood still for a moment, before nodding and dashing inside, motioning for the couple to follow him, Jason running top speed after him, and it wasn't long after Norman had gone upstairs, that the sounds of rushing footsteps reached her ears. "Mr. Voorhees, Ms. Krueger! What happened?" "I don't have a damn clue. Raven woke up like this, she's only gotten worse since!" Jason gestured to Raven, who had begun to breath heavily, the pain almost constant and unbearable. It only took the doctor one look before he discovered the problem. "She's in labor! Follow me, quickly!" Jason did as told, just wanting Raven to be ok. "Set her down on the bed, and help me with her pants, I need to check her dilation." Pants and underwear were down and around Raven's ankles in moments, with the poor girl screaming at every contraction, squeezing the living daylights out of Jason's hand. "I can already see a head. On your next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can, chin to your chest." Raven nodded just before feeling the contraction, and pushing hard, screaming and squeezing Jason's hand. "Good. Your first baby is coming out quickly, the head is out, you should deliver soon." Raven nodded in understanding, feeling another contraction come, and pushed again, feeling the baby slide out with ease, hearing loud cries right after, having no time to cherish the moment, or hear what its gender was, before she was pushing again, screaming from the intense pain. "Your second child is close! One push, quickly!" Raven followed, hearing another cry get added to the other. Now being in far less pain, Raven managed to get a glimpse at the newborns, and wasn't hard to see why they came out as quickly as they did, both were only about the size of a teddy bear, but seemed healthy from the sounds of their crying, which seemed to get louder once their cords were cut, Dr. Lecter having given the honor to Jason, who handed them to Raven once they had been swaddled, making her tear up in joy at being able to hold her children. "Two little boys. We got two perfect little boys." Raven looked to Jason and nodded, seeing that he had begun to cry as well. "Dr. Lecter, can you please call my parents, and tell them that their grandchildren are here." "Yes Ms. Krueger." Lecter nodded before leaving the room, leaving the couple to bond with their children, and get a good look at them. Their firstborn had brown hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and a small 'V' shaped birthmark on his right shoulder, while their other child had dirty blond hair, ice blue eyes, the same pale skin as his brother, and a 'V' on his left shoulder, with both sporting a tail like their mother's. "RAVEN!" Turning sharply to the door, the new parents saw Freddy standing in the door, completely breathless, his eyes wide, while Luna stood behind him, the queen Xeno sharing the same heavy breaths as her husband. "Daddy not so loud. They were just born not even an hour ago, their ears are still sensitive." Freddy seemed to do a double take, having now spotted the two bundles in his daughter's arms, along with the slightly tired expression she wore, before slowly walking forward, looking like he was going to cry. "Jason. Could you stand on the other side of the bed?" A quick nod came Raven's way, before he moved, letting Freddy get close, tears running down his cheeks. "Are these really my grandchildren? I could've sworn they would be bursters, not hybrids." "They got into her uterus somehow, and they changed." Freddy looked to Jason, before looking back to the newborns, and nodding slowly, leaning down and kissing Raven's forehead right after. "I'm proud of you Pumpkin." Freddy and Luna stayed for a little while after, bonding with the little ones, before deciding to head home, with other killers hearing of the birth soon after, and coming to see the happy family. "Mr. Voorhees, Ms. Krueger. I'm going to let you both go home. Neither you nor children seem to have any problems, so I'm releasing you." "Thank you Dr. Lecter." He nodded, before stepping aside, allowing Jason room to carry Raven past. The next couple hours were a struggle because Jason wouldn't let Raven walk, and he insisted on carrying her and their children the entire way home, promising to go back for his motorcycle.

* * *

 **I know it's a weird place to end the chapter, but I have my reasons. Some writer's block being one.**


	4. Chapter 4

(two months after the end of last chapter) Three in the morning, and what had been nicknamed the Double Trouble Alarm Clock was going off, waking their parents. "Jason get up, Steel and Ice need us." The tired couple managed to drag themselves out of bed, and head to the nursery across the hall, each picking up a twin, Raven picking up their firstborn, while Jason got their second. "Easy Steel. Mommy is here." "Come on Ice, it's alright." The twins only screamed louder, clearly unhappy and wanting something. "Raven. Ice wet his bed, and it looks like Steel did too." Looking to the infant's diapers, Raven could see a wet spot had formed on both, and the cribs both bore a spot as well, making her frown lightly, before nuzzling the baby she was holding. "Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Raven lovingly cradled the baby in her arms, and brought him over to the changing table, carefully removing the white sleeper, and throwing it in the nearby laundry hamper, before taking the diaper off, and placing a new one on, grabbing another sleeper, and clothing her baby. "Here Jason. Could you hold Steel, while I change Ice?" Jason nodded, before handing her the blue eyed baby, while taking the grey eyed one into his arms. "Come here Ice. There you go." Raven repeated the steps, and soon had Ice changed out of his grey sleeper as well, handing him off to Jason, before turning to change the sheets in the cribs. She stared with Steel's crib, his having the larger spot, pulling up the fitted sheet, and wrapping the rest of the bedding up in it like a ball, throwing the grey sheets in the hamper, and placing a set of black ones on, before repeating the process with Ice's pale blue ones, and putting a green set on, before having Steel placed into her arms, the baby instantly stopping the small frightened whimpers and unsure mini screeches that were escaping him, while raising his small tail, a signal to both parents that something was seriously wrong. A quick look to Ice from Raven revealed that he was showing the same signs. "Jason. Take the kids, and protect them. Get your weapons if you need to, but protect them at all costs, and try to keep them calm and quiet. Those raised tails are normally a sign of distress and possible danger, but right now the danger is here." Raven had handed over the baby, and was out the door in moments, every Xenomorph Queen instinct and her own maternal drive taking over. Her sharp eyes were easily piercing the darkness that consumed the house, a strong sense of smell searching the air for unknown scents, ear waiting to pick up even the smallest of noises. The sensitive feathers on her wings picked up on a sudden gust of air, with her tail she discovered there was a short temperature drop, and a quiet click told Raven that the front door had just closed, meaning something had entered her home...her hive, and it was now a target. Raven didn't have time to issue a warning hiss, before something hit her in the back of the head, the world instantly starting to go black, only hearing one thing before darkness consumed her. "He's next. Then your children." After that it was nothing but darkness. Raven could feel herself being shaken, as light decided to pierce her vision, with the smell of blood invading her nostrils, and pain covered her whole body. "Raven you've got to get up. She has them. Crow has the kids." Raven finally managed to open her eyes after hearing that, and looked to see Jason, one hand on her shoulder, the other hanging limply at his side, blood coming from a wound on his shoulder. "Jason?" "Yeah. But I saw her. Crow came into the bedroom, somehow managed to overpower me, and took the kids. Something is seriously wrong with her, she shouldn't be able to do what she did. No person should be able to break my arm with one hand." Raven lost it right them an there, how she managed to screech that loudly, was unknown, but she managed to send the call, a loud screech in the distance returned the call, with Luna and an injured Freddy on her back bursting through the front door just a few minutes after, a silent exchange between mother and daughter, before both nodded. Raven turned into a full Xenomorph, shaking her white body, and motioning for Jason to get on her back, having to kneel so he could mount, Rust and Blade coming up next to Raven barking loudly. In a flash the group was off, heading for the motel, bursting through the front door, seeing Pinhead on the couch, his entire body badly bruised an battered. "What happened?" Freddy painfully slid off Luna, groaning when he hit the ground. "Some girl overtook me. She took the Master Cube, and left." "Crow. That's how she did it! The fucking Cube, that's how she boke Jason's arm, and managed to knock me out! Do you have any idea how much power that takes? You'd have to be the motherfucking Hulk to do that otherwise, and to make matters worse she kidnapped our children! So help me, if she hurts them I'll devour her whole, and let her slowly suffer as my stomach acid turns her to nothing! I swear on my dad's Ferrari!" "Don't bring the Ferrari into this." "Shut it Dad, I'm gonna eat her either fucking way! It just if I'm gonna eat her whole or not. She's getting nommed tonight!" Everyone in the room was silent. Jason carefully layed his hand on Raven crest, and began to rub soothing circles, trying to calm his girlfriend. Raven chuffed lightly before nuzzling Jason, hanging her head. Raven turned back into a human, used her magic to change into her killing outfit, and leaned on her boyfriend, thinking of her children, and the threat to her hive. Luna stepped forward and nudged her daughter, speaking to her in hive mind. "We will get them back, and destroy the threat. Use The Hive Call." Raven chirred, and rubbed her mother's crest, nodding in agreement. "But only after we find Crow." Rusty came forward and growled, before motioning to the door. "What boy? Do you have the scent?" Rusty barked, and stood next to Blade, the Pit Bull standing by the door already. "Come on Jason. If they've got the scent, then we can find the kids." Raven ran up to th door, and turned back into an Xenomorph, letting Jason on, and sending out a healing pulse, healing everyone in the room, and giving them a boost in strength. "Let's go." Raven used some of her magic to open the door, and was off, following the dogs who were barking like a pack of Bloodhounds. The dogs suddenly picked up speed, and led everyone to an abandoned warehouse near the Motel. Jason slid off Raven, and checked his dogs, seeing that they were giving of every sign that meant this is where the scent led. Jason nodded to Raven who looked to her mother, before both girls raised their heads, and gave off a silent screech, using The Hive Call. The girls turned their heads to the right sharply, just before another Queen came bursting through the nearby forest. "Aunt Cia, we've had a hive invasion, and a kidnapping of first borns. Twins to be exact." The Queen now identified as Cia walked over to Raven, and hissed with screeches from the forest coming right after, revealing that Cia had brought her entire hive. Facehuggers, Warriors, Drones, and many more accompanied the Queen. A Facehugger scurried over to Raven, and nudged her leg. Raven turned human, and picked up the small creature. It used one of it's legs, and tapped Raven's chest, before scurrying into her arm, and wrapping itself around her forearm. "Everyone, grab a hugger, and let it wrap around your arm, we can use then like ammo. Everyone looked a bit hesitant. Rusty and Blade huffed, and walked over to two huggers that were standing next to eachother, and let them climb on their backs, the huggers not even trying to latch on to the dog's faces. Jason watched his dogs show no fear, and not get attacked, so he grabbed one that was next to his foot, and placed his hand next to it, watching as it crawled up his arm, and wrapped around his forearm. After that, everyone grabbed one, even Norman, who had actually pushed his fear aside, and came along. "Now what?" Raven turned, and saw Michael, one face hugger on each arm, Carrie next to him with one on her hip, and another on her shoulder. "Now we attack." Raven pulled a Glock out from one of her boots, and cocked it.  
(inside the warehouse)  
Steel and Ice were bawling their eyes out, desparaitaley wanting their parents. Steel needed to be changed, and Ice was starving. Cali who had also been stolen along with them, trotted up, and began to nuzzle them both trying to get them to calm down. The door opened, and the kitten hissed loudly, showing her teeth. "Oh shut it you stupid thing. It's not like they're coming." Cali was kicked in the side and she yowled loudly, unaware that her cry of pain had alerted the rescue effort.  
(back outside)  
Raven's had shot up, having heard an all to familiar yowl. "Jason, I think she has Cali. I swear I just heard her yowl." Jason nodded having heard the cry as well. Raven snuck over to a window, and looked inside, finding exactly what she was looking for. "I see them. Steel, Ice, and Cali. I also see a vent that leads straight into the room." Raven looked above the window and saw the vent opening. "Bingo. Jason help me." Raven got a good grip on the vent, and waited for help, pulling hard when she saw the familiar gloved hands grip the steel grate. It pulled away with ease, revealing a fan in the way. "I want everyone to stay out here unless I say otherwise." Raven opened her moth wide, and shot a spray of acid, the fan melting instantly. "I'm in. I'll be back with the kids. And a Crow burrito." Raven crawled in, while leaving a trail of webbing behind her, making sure she'd have something to grip onto when she had to get out. Raven dropped down, and went to her babies, picking them both up and cuddling them "It's ok. Mommy is here now. She's going to get you out." Steel and Ice instantly started to calm down, but the sudden sound of a gun cocking, and a barrel pressed against her heart had them whimpering again, only because they could sense their mother's fear. "You're not gong anywhere with them. I knew I should've killed you when I had the chance." "Crow we both know I can't die. I'll just come back after a few moments." "Not this time. In this gun is a silver bullet, with a cross and your name backwards engraved on it. I've read your legend, this is the only way to destroy you. You nearly died one form this very bullet. My father used it on you, but your stupid father managed to get you help in time, so you lived, but not this time. One shot to the the heart, and you're gone." I don't think so Crow. NOW!" The wall burst open, revealing Cia and Luna with their crests down like a battering ram. "You're fucked." Raven moved away from the now paralyzed Crow, Cali following her. When Raven was far enough away she let the facehugger on her arm go, the little thing scurrying as fast as it could towards Crow, leaping up, only to be shot midair, instantly curling up and dying. "N-No. I won't let you impregnate me. I'm going to live, and you'll all be destroyed." "Face it Crow, karma is finally biting you in the ass." Raven nodded to Jason, and he stomped towards Crow, picking her up by the throat. Raven covered the babies eyes with a wing, and nodded again. Jason used his free hand, and took the facehugger from his arm, slowly bringing it towards Crow's face, she screamed loudly, and in that very moment, Raven saw everything. A child tortured, pressured into doing bad thing, forced to endure pain and suffering, never having friends, pain, anger, and hatred being all they knew. Innocence lost at an early age. "Jason stop. She's a Death of Innocence." Jason pulled the hugger away, and turned sharply, eyes wide open. "Her scream said everything." Raven handed the babies in her arms over to her father, she slowly walked over to where Crow now lay on the floor, gasping for breath, Jason having dropped her. "You were hurt, tormented, your innocence stolen, unhappiness being the only thing you knew, and still know. Therefore, I will give you a second chance at a happy life. Your Spirit of Innocence is still within you. It is weak, but hanging on. Is this what you want Crow? And please know that if you allow me to use the Spirit, you will be turned into an newborn, and placed into a home where you will be loved, and I will stay in contact with you, helping and guiding in your dreams you when you need it, just as I do with all my little ones. And you will remember none of this life, and I will never tell you about it, unless I feel it is the right time, and you can handle the truth." Crow turned her head away, tears falling, remembering her upbringing, and all the terrible things she'd done. "I just have one question. Can you ever forgive me?" Raven got down on her knees, and pulled Crow into a hug, wrapping her wings around the tormented girl. "Yes, my little one." Raven connected with the Spirit in Crow, and gave it the power to flourish. Felling love and kindness grow. Crow began to glow in a bright white light, the light quickly faded, and in Raven's arms, a tiny baby girl lay. She wailed loudly, and Raven began to hush her. "Easy little one, it's alright. You're safe now." The baby started to calm, and revealed all her features. Pitch black hair, soft green eyes, and pale skin. "I know where her home will be. Her new parents pray to me every night." Raven used her powers to conjure up a basket, lined with soft blankets, and placed the baby girl in it, before turning in to wolf white as snow, glowing softly in the moonlight, glowing butterflies as white as Raven fluttering around her. "I will be back shortly. I want everyone to look around, try and find the Master Cube." Raven took the basket handle in her mouth, and trotted off heading for a nearby Road Portal, stepping through and finding herself in the very town she lived in and protected: Crystal Willow. Raven trotted through the town, the few people that were out in the early hours of the morning, calling out to her, and waving as she passed, while saying blessing for the child she carried in the basket. Raven heard a prayer for her, and knew it was the people she was looking for. "Please Raven. Bring us a child, any child. So we may be parents as we have always wished." Raven got to the butcher's shop, and saw the butcher and his wife, praying to a picture of her. Raven trotted up the porch of the little shop/home, and placed the basket on the front mat, before pawing at the door, seeing the couple look sharply to the door, seeing the wolf, butterflies, and the basket. The Butcher's wife rushed to the door, and unlocked it, while Raven layed a white butterfly shaped rock charm in the basket, marking this child as one of her little ones. "Honey come here! Our prayers have been answered!" The butcher came to the door, and looked down at the baby, tears streaming down his face. "Thank you Raven. I'll make sure my wife makes a perfect peice of jewelry out of your sacred charm." Raven nodded, and trotted out to the sidewalk. She raised her head, and howled, telling the town, that there was a new family, before looking at the family she had just made possible one last time, and running off into the night, heading back to where her own family was, knowing the town knew of the birth of her own children. Raven made it back to the warehouse, and saw both Jason and her father outside, trying to calm down two bawling babies. Raven turned back, and walked up to Jason, taking Steel out of his arms. "Has the cube been found?" Freddy walked over, and shook his head. "But that's not the only thing we found." He gestured to where Rusty and Blade were laying down, revealing that they were laying next to something. In between them lay a corgi puppy, a Rottweiler puppy, Cali, and had to of been the tiniest Xenomorph Runner Chestburster Raven had ever seen. 'We also found a dead fox with a giant hole in it's stomach. We're figuring that's where the little guy came from. All three of them are boys." Raven looked to Jason with a sheepish smile. "Honey, can we keep them?" Jason sighed loudly and nodded, knowing Raven would just pester him about it. "Yay. We're going to call the Rottweiler Titan without a doubt." Freddy handed Ice to Jason, and jumped up on Luna's back, the queen having trotted up behind him. "Take good care of my daughter, and my grandchildren. You have my blessing." Luna ran off full speed. "His blessing? Jason did you.." Raven turned to Jason and saw him down on one knee, holding Ice with one arm, while he held out a ring with his free hand. "Yes!" Jason managed to slip the ring on his now fiance's finger, and stood up, pulling Raven close. "Let's just stay at the motel tonight." Jason nodded, and led Raven to the motel, Rusty, Blade, Cali, and the new additions following. After that things had settled down pretty quickly, and everyone was having the best time of their lives. Freddy was getting along well with his soon to be son-in-law, and enjoying his grandchildren, spending every moment with them he could. Micheal proposed to Carrie, while discovering that he was going to be a father, and The Grudge finally worked up the courage to tell Ghostface her past.

* * *

Well that's it for Maternal Drive. Next chapter will be the original story pitch. But please thank GinaDeNofa for pitching me the idea. Check her out, she's AWESOME! I'm going to talk to Gina and see how she feels about a sequel, and maybe we'll get one! Until next time, Author-chan out!


	5. The Pitch That Made This Story Possible

A woman has lost her unborn baby due to an accident and her body was forced to abort. She has been depressed for months and family, friends and therapist are not helping. She lost her husband (In the accident) so that baby was all she had left of him.

Somehow during a trip, (trying to take her mind off of her depression) she is attacked by a hidden face hugger. Later, when she wakes up and finds out, she panics and doesn't know what to do.

The woman has herself scanned and sees twin drones developing in her stomach. Instead of being horrified, she sees 'another' side. The woman doesn't see monsters but growing babies. They are actually curled up and twitching in sleep. So she decides to take this as a pregnancy (as it sort of is). She begins to act maternal; eat more healthier food and even sings to them at night.

Soon after, the woman begins to feel them moving more and the scan shows they are much bigger and ready to come out. She directs the computer medic to do a C- section and notes to be careful with the foreign cargo.

Few hours later, the woman wakes up and finds the cold, young chest bursters huddled together in a container; still asleep from the anesthetic. She slowly and sorely goes over and picks them up in warm blankets and with some food she put aside that she ate while carrying them, puts it to their mouths, they wake up and begin eating, while she wipes them clean. After being fed, she rocks in her chair, singing the lullaby and the drones instinctly fall asleep from the familiar warmth and sounds. So since these Xenos are given TLC soon at birth, they connect the woman not as their host but as their birth mother, because she sorta is ;)

* * *

Please note I did decide to change aspects of the pitch.


End file.
